


I'm Your What?

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Your mom invited you and your boyfriend to visit her for the weekend. The problem was that you don’t have a boyfriend… Or do you?





	I'm Your What?

“Hey, mom,” you said over the phone for the millionth time. Ever since you left her house to go to college, she’s called you almost every day. She is the type of mother that worries all the damn time even though you’re an adult. You love her with all your heart, but she can get suffocating sometimes. What she doesn’t know is that you only ended up going to college for about a semester and then dropped out. College was a great experience, but it wasn’t for everyone.

Klaus is to blame for that since he was the one who found you in the first place. It happened after a brutal accident on campus that left you dying. Stabbing of 10 people, and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Klaus happened to be strolling by with his brother when he heard you. Ever since he saved you, you two have been best friends.

In fact, the whole Mikaelson family was so kind to you. Of course, you heard the stories about the family, but that never changed your mind. Klaus turned you to save your life, and you have been trying to get used to the vampire life. It wasn’t easy, but Klaus was there to help you through it.

The only reason that you didn’t tell your mom you dropped out of college was the fact that she would demand you come home immediately so she can take care of you. The reason you didn’t tell her about vampires was because you valued her life. Everyone who got caught up in vampire problems ended up dead or turned, and you wanted to keep her from that. It was better for everyone else and herself if she was left in the dark.

“Sweetie! It’s so good to hear your voice. I tried calling you earlier,” she said.

“Sorry, mom. I was in class,” you lied. There was no way you’d be able to tell her you were drinking blood from humans and blood bags.

“Oh! How are they going? Are you getting good grades?” she asked in a cheery voice. Sighing, you thought to the conversation you had with your parents right before you left for school. She’s always wanted you to go into the medical field. It’s what you wanted until you almost died. Everything changed from that moment on, and you couldn’t have been happier.

“You know I am.”

“That’s good to hear, sweetie. How’s Elijah? I’ve heard you mention his name more than once.”

“Elijah? He’s good, doing great. Look, mom, I have to call you back. Class is starting.”

“Oh, okay. I love you!”

“I love you too,” you sighed before quickly hanging up.

“Class is starting?” Klaus said from behind you. Jumping slightly from the intrusion, you looked over your shoulder at the hybrid.

“Yeah, that was my mom. She still thinks I’m going to Whitmore to become a doctor. I can’t possibly bring her into this life. She’s safe this way,” you admitted.

“Yeah makes sense. Well, you better get back to your homework,” he smirked. Scoffing, you shook your head as you went back to reading. Some witches came into town looking for some spell they hadn’t seen in such a long time, and Klaus said you would be happy to look for them.

“Bite me,” you retorted back. The only thing you could hear besides the ticking of the clock was his melodic laugh as he walked down the hallway.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and you were still no closer in finding this goddamn spell. Klaus felt bad that he put you in this position so he decided to help out. Suddenly, your phone rang, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Mom! Hey!” you picked up on the first ring.

“Y/N are you busy this weekend?”

“Why?”

“I am inviting the whole family over for a little family weekend. I know your sisters will be delighted to see you,” she smiled. The majority of you knew that if you didn’t say yes, she would find some way to guilt you into coming.

“I guess I can make it,” you sighed.

“Great! Why don’t you bring Elijah along? It would be nice to get to know your boyfriend.”

“Gross, mom. Elijah isn’t my boyfriend,” you shuddered. He was a very nice man and a complete gentleman, but he wasn’t your type. When Klaus heard your reply, he smirked but didn’t say a word as he listened.

“Well, I want you to bring someone. I think it’s about time to settle down, don’t you think?”

“I do have a boyfriend, mom. It just isn’t Elijah,” you said in a quiet tone as if Klaus couldn’t hear you already. It was embarrassing enough as it is, you didn’t need him staring at you when you said your next words. “His brother is. His name is Klaus.”

“Great! Come by tomorrow afternoon. I’m so excited to meet this Klaus,” she said just as she ended the call.

“So I’m your boyfriend now?” You could practically feel his ego grow.

“Please Klaus? My mother is having this family weekend at her house, and she won’t stop pestering me about getting a boyfriend. At least this way she’ll get off my back.”

“Sorry, darling. I don’t do family weekends.”

“Please? I’ll do your laundry for a month,” you tried to persuade him. All he did was give you a look as he shook his head.

“I don’t think so.”

“I’ll go to your ball as your date. I know you’ve been wanting me to go to one of those things,” you smirked, knowing you got him there. Whenever he hosted a ball, he’s always asked you to go, but you hated dancing, the small talk, and the crowds of people.

“You got yourself a deal,” he smiled widely, showing off those adorable dimples.

“You are a lifesaver!” you exclaimed as you got up, going over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek. “We can leave tonight,” you squealed as you left the room to get ready. With your vampire hearing, you could hear the groan that left his mouth, but you couldn’t see the smile that was on his face.

* * *

“Okay, here, these are her favorite flowers, and no mentioning anything about vampires” you coached Klaus, handing him the bouquet of lilies you picked up. Klaus took the flowers as the two of you walked up the steps to her front door. Knowing it was open, you walked inside before taking off your jacket.

“Mom! I’m here!”

“Y/N!” your mother exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen to embrace you with a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Mom, this is Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus, this is my mom,” you introduced them.

“Please, call me Klaus,” he said as he was about to shake her hand. Your mom dismissed the hand and went straight for the hug.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“Here,” he said after he pulled away. “These are for you.”

“What beautiful flowers! Such a gentleman,” she winked at you, accepting the flowers. As soon as she disappeared into the kitchen, your 6-year-old sister came running down to see you.

“Y/N!” she screamed, jumping into your arms.

“How’s my favorite sister?” you grinned.

“Very funny,” your other sister who just turned 16 said as she walked into the room. Setting down April, you hugged Alexis before walking to the living room with Klaus. Sitting down on the couch, Klaus took the one next to you before putting his arm around your shoulders. Blushing, you tried not to let Klaus know just how you were feeling. Ever since he saved you, you’ve always had a thing for him.

At first, you thought you were in love with the act he performed, but you loved him for him once you got to know him. The only reason you never said anything to him was because one, he was drop-dead gorgeous, and two, he was a 1,000-year-old hybrid. You were so out of his league.

“So,” your mother said as she walked into the room carrying a tray of hot chocolates, “tell me how you two met.” Widening your eyes, you tried to think of an appropriate response when Klaus took over.

“It was actually at a party that my family threw,” he began. Confused, you listened to what he had to say because you met on the night you were dying, never before. “She was talking to my brother, Elijah, and she looked so carefree. She was the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Still is, to this day. I knew she would make an excellent doctor one day. She’s an amazing person, and I’m glad to call her mine.”

“Wow, that is beautiful,” your mom said with a smile. Staring at Klaus, you wondered why he never told you this. Does that mean he likes you? Before anyone else could say more, the kitchen timer went off. “Oh, that’s the food. Y/N come help me please.”

Standing up, you looked at Klaus once more before leaving the room.

“I think he loves you,” your mother suddenly said.

“What?” you panicked, peeking into the living room to see Klaus talking with your sisters. You had to be careful with what you said, he could hear everything. “No, he doesn’t mom.”

“Y/N, I saw the way he was looking at you and how he talked. He loves you. Do you love him?” she asked. Looking back into the living room, Klaus was now tickling April while Alexis filmed it.

“I think I do,” you whispered, barely audible.

“Dinner’s set!” your mom yelled as she set the table. Three pairs of footsteps rushed to the kitchen, and you made brief eye contact with Klaus before he took a seat.

“So, Klaus, what do you do?” your mom asked.

“I am an entrepreneur.”

“Oh? What kind of businesses do you own?”

“Quite a lot. I like to have my options open for possibilities.”

“Smart,” she said before leaning closer to you. “Good choice in men, Y/N.”

“Mom,” you whispered, knowing he could hear everything. All you wanted to have was a nice dinner without your mother scaring Klaus away. As if he had anything to be afraid of.

* * *

“Thanks for this evening. What you said earlier, you made it look real,” you said to Klaus after everything was done. To be alone, you decided to go for a walk to your childhood park.

“I had to sell it, right love?” It was then you knew he didn’t really love you. He said all that stuff to make it look real.

“Right,” you nodded. Walking to the park, you spotted the swing set you always played on every day after school. “I always came here as a child. I loved the swings. Try it.”

Taking a seat on one of the swings, Klaus watched you lightly move back and forth. He stepped closer as if he was going to the other swing, but he made a different call. He grabbed the chains of yours before pulling you closer. He took a few steps closer to you, making you the perfect height to stare into your eyes.

“I lied. I didn’t say it because I had to sell it. I said it because I meant it,” he confessed, cupping your cheeks.

“What?”

“Out of all the times I could have said that and did this,” he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. Shock filled your senses before you shook it off. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kissed him back slowly but passionately.

“What does this mean?” you whispered against his lips. He pulled away slightly, only to rest his forehead against yours.

“It means I love you,” he admitted. Smiling, you leaned in and kissed him once more. See? Klaus can be more than just a scary hybrid.


End file.
